


At Night When No One Is Watching

by Noxe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!sniper, just something quick I whipped up when I felt like writing some porn, top!spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxe/pseuds/Noxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Spy shenanigans. No plot, just porn. Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night When No One Is Watching

Sniper hissed through his teeth, fingers twitching as he bucked up into the heat that engulfed his length. His hands had been bound together above his head, a single blue tie keeping the two wrists together. The soft fabric of a blindfold shifted ever so slightly against his eyelids, sensation curling through him from the area between his legs.

A strangled gasp clawed its way out from his throat, the sound only serving to spur his partner on.

Spy dragged his tongue along Sniper's cock, laving it over every inch before sucking lightly on the tip. He let it drop from his lips with a subtle 'pop'.

"Quiet, cher," he whispered, instead nosing at a trail of soft hair just below Sniper's navel, "we don't want anyone finding out, do we?"

Sniper nodded fervently, desperate for the feeling of Spy's lips around him again. "I'll- ah I'll be quiet." 

"Good."

Spy began kissing his way up Sniper's torso, letting his breath ghost over exposed skin. Light touches of fingers, trailing slowly up the man's sides. He planted a kiss on the marksman's lips, feeling them part willingly beneath his. 

The kiss was deep; a long, slow sensation that left Sniper wanting when Spy leaned away once more.

For a moment, Spy left him hanging. Sniper canted his hips up, body arching against the bed in search of friction. Soft breaths puffed from his mouth, neck straining for something he could not see nor reach out for.

It didn't take too long before the feeling of soft hands working his cock returned, rubbing at the tip whilst the other kneaded his balls. 

His breath hitched, head thrown back as another moan worked its way out of his throat.   
Spy's lips were there immediately, silencing him. The rest of the sound was lost, Sniper pressing himself against every inch of Spy he could manage.

Spy dug his thumb into the slit of Sniper's tip, relishing how the other man bucked and gasped into the kiss.

A small smile played upon his lips. "Eager, are we?" Spy asked, nibbling gently at Sniper's bottom lip. He received a grunt in response.

Spy smirked, moving back down to lick long stripes along the length of Sniper's cock. He took Sniper back in his mouth once more, the faintest hint of teeth scraping sensitive skin. Sniper bucked shallowly, forcing himself deeper down Spy's throat with every thrust.

Spy brought his arms up, using his weight to hold Sniper's hips down. 

Sniper growled at being held down, the deep throated noise sending shivers down Spy's spine.  
"Get on with it, come on-" 

Spy let Sniper drop from his lips, instead using one of his hands to give the member a soft whack. Sniper hissed at this, back arching ever so slightly.

"Look at you, so desperate to come. I think it would only be appropriate for me to play with you a bit more, no?"

"But-"

"You will take what I give you and you will enjoy it. Is that clear?" Spy waited for a response. He could do this all night; after all, it was the Sniper who was on edge, not him.

"Spy, please..." Sniper whined, hips raising off the bed slightly.

" _Do you understand?_ " He repeated.

Sniper huffed quietly, before nodding his agreement. 

"Please," he whispered.

Spy grinned, licking his lips.

The weight of Spy disappeared for a moment. Sniper could hear the other man rustling around for something, most likely lube. He wished Spy would hurry up already, being tied up and unable to see what was going on put him on edge, waiting.

Sniper at the feeling of warm hands against his thighs, urging them apart. 

"Let me through, Sniper."

He relaxed his legs, spreading them wide for Spy. 

"Good boy." 

A moment later Sniper felt a cool finger pressing up against his entrance. It pushed past the tight ring of muscle, prodding and stretching at him as it went. He let out a stuttering sigh, cock twitching in interest. 

One finger soon became two, the digits working in tandem to ease Sniper open. Spy took a hold of Sniper's neglected cock, stroking it languidly as he continued to stretch the man open. Sniper whimpered quietly, eyes squeezed shut beneath the blindfold. He scissored the two fingers, prying the other man open before adding a third.

Sniper was getting fed up with the slow pace of things. "I'm good. Hurry up and bloody fuck me already." He breathed, legs spreading even wider than before. Presenting himself to Spy.

Spy chuckled at the other man's obvious impatience. "If you say so." He said, slipping his fingers out from within Sniper and slicking himself up instead.

Slinging Sniper's legs over his shoulder, Spy lined himself up before bearing down on him. 

Sniper groaned as the head of Spy's cock slipped in, the other man pushing in deep until he was fully seated. Spy let out a low sigh as he savoured the tight feeling of Sniper around him; squeezing his cock with a pleasant pressure. He gave Sniper time to adjust to the increased size, the other man's chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

He pulled out slowly, dragging the movement on until only the tip of his cock remained within Sniper. He thrust back in, Sniper breath hitching ever so slightly as he buried himself once more.

Spy kissed Sniper, licking into the other's mouth as his thrusts forced himself deeper and deeper. Sniper's nostrils flared with each intrusion, soft gasps and moans swallowed by Spy as he continued to fuck Sniper into the mattress. 

Sniper squeezed around Spy's cock, the increased pressure causing Spy to swear under his breath. Sniper licked his lips, concentrating on how Spy slid into him over and over again, his own erection slapping against his stomach with the force.

Spy grunted, hips slamming into Sniper with increasing speed. He pulled out further, forcing his entire length deep into Sniper as the other man moaned and gasped his name. 

"A-ah, Spy, you call that fucking me?" Sniper growled, "I can barely feel anything down there."

Spy snarled as Sniper's words. He took Sniper's neglected cock in hand, pumping it as he continued his thrusting. 

Sniper hissed as sensation burst through his body. 

Spy smiled. "No, mon amour. I call _this_ fucking you."

He leaned back slightly, tilting the angle of his thrusts.

The result was instantaneous. Sniper's back arched clean off the bed, arms straining against the knot as he cried out, every thrust slamming into that sweet spot which made stars burst from behind his eyes. Spy smirked, working that angle until Sniper had become nothing more than a babbling mess, gasped yeses and pleas for more spurring Spy on as he slammed deep into Sniper. 

Sniper rocked his hips back to meet Spy's as best as he could, cock bouncing with the force of each thrust. He could feel the burning sensation building at the base of his cock.

"I'm gonna- Spy I'm gonna-" his breath hitched, mind narrowing down to just the feeling of Spy inside him, fucking him with all his all his energy. 

Spy planted a kiss at the base of his neck, biting down as Sniper came, body tensing and arching with the intensity of his orgasm. Sniper tugged against his restraints, milky white spilling onto his stomach. 

Spy followed shortly after, coating the inside of Sniper as his last thrust faltered in its movement, burying himself deep into the other man, ecstasy overwhelming him.

The only sound in the room was of the two men panting, before Sniper finally asked, "care to untie me?"

Spy smiled, leaning forward to kiss Sniper on the lips. "I think I do rather like seeing you like this." 

"Spy, come on." Sniper whined. He was starting to lose feeling in his arms.

"Alright, under one condition."

"And that is?"

"That we do the same thing tomorrow night."

Sniper could live with that.


End file.
